robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat F
The Sixth Wars - Heat F was the sixth heat to determine which machine would go through to the series semi-finals. *This heat saw 13 Black start its rivalry with Chompalot, although it was never reprised after this particular battle. *Thermidor 2 and Stinger met for the second time, after Thermidor 2 OOTA'd Stinger in the mayhem in Extreme 1, but Stinger came out on top this time. *Stinger was the second seeded robot to go out in this war and the only one to lose the heat final via the judges. *This was Thermidor 2's second consecutive Round One departure, as was Kan Opener's. Competing Robots Newcomers Chompalot From Sinfin in Derby * Team Members: Simon Cook, Debs Cook & James Cook * Weight: 96kg * Dimensions: 1.22m x 0.65m x 0.68m * Power: 2 x 750W motors * Weapons: Hydraulic jaws and rear spike * Strengths: Self-righting wings * Weaknesses: Inexperienced team Veterans 13 Black From Hinckley in Leicestershire * Team Members: John Denny, Richard Morris & Ken Wilson * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.66m x 0.39m x 0.66m * Power: 2 x 750W motors * Weapons: 2 x 750mm steel blades * Strengths: Speed & weapons * Weaknesses: Radio reception Demolition Man From Southminster in Essex * Team Members: Stephen Thomas, Chris Lord & Damien Smith * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 1.33m x 0.94m x 0.60m * Power: 1050W motor * Weapons: Axe, lifting forks and saws * Strengths: Powerful weapons * Weaknesses: High centre of gravity Double Trouble From Potter's Bar in Hertfordshire * Team Members: David Johnson & Muthanthan Thangeswaren * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.96m x 0.26m x 0.80m * Power: 2 x 750W motors * Weapons: Steel spikes and flywheels * Strengths: Agile * Weaknesses: Poor response Fluffy From Enfield in Middlesex * Team Members: Peter Holroyd, Peter Johnson & Richard Johnson * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.30m x 0.20m x 0.70m * Power: 750W motors * Weapons: 20kg spinner * Strengths: Powerful weapon & fast * Weaknesses: Unreliable response Kan Opener From West Bromwich in Birmingham * Team Members: Alistair O'Neil, Andy Kane & Tom Kane * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.43m x 0.26m x 1.30m * Power: 1.5KW Motor * Weapons: Jaws & battering ram * Strengths: Invertible & hydraulic jaws * Weaknesses: Thin armour Stinger(seeded 11th) From Branston in Lincoln * Team Members: Kevin Scott, Tim Mann & Karl Skinner * Weight: 95kg * Dimensions: 1.02m x 0.47m x 0.77m * Power: 2 x 750W motors * Weapons: Hammer, axe & spikes * Strengths: Solid construction * Weaknesses: Exposed tyres Thermidor 2 From Costessey in Norwich * Team Members: David Harding, Ian Harvey & Sarah Snowling * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.00m x 0.36m x 0.87m * Power: 750W Motor * Weapons: Powerful flipper and claws * Strengths: Powerful weapons * Weaknesses: Easily flipped Round 1 Chompalot vs Thermidor 2 vs Stinger (11) vs 13 Black The battle started with Stinger getting flipped by Thermidor 2 followed by a bashing from 13 Black. 13 Black then hit the pit release button opening the pit with the 11th seed spinning very close to the edge, but was bashed away by 13 Black. Chompalot then got grabbed hold of one of 13 Black's discs stopping it and had a tussle with the double-disced machine on the flame pit before they both got away and Chompalot then attacked Stinger. Meanwhile, Thermidor 2 was having problems with its mobility, got counted out by Refbot and despite coming back and attacking Dead Metal, was attacked by the house robots before driving itself into the pit. Chompalot meanwhile had its jaws bent and buckled by 13 Black and had also broken down which meant it was also counted out by Refbot. The house robots preceeded to push the dragon-like machine onto the floor flipper where it was thrown before being put down the pit. Qualified: Stinger & 13 Black Fluffy vs Kan Opener vs Double Trouble vs Demolition Man The battle started off with Kan Opener running towards Demolition Man and sinking its jaws into it where from then on, the 2 robots were locked in an embrace. Double Trouble attacked Kan Opener a few times before Fluffy came in and tore a gash in the future annihilator-champion's side armour which stopped it dead. Kan-Opener took a slam from Double Trouble before getting dragged away by Sir Killalot, counted out by Refbot and then thrown by the floor flipper. Meanwhile, Demolition Man had broken down after the damage it took from Kan Opener and was also counted out by Refbot, tipped over by Sir Killalot and then taken to the drop-zone where it had a rubbish bin dropped on it. Qualified: Fluffy & Double Trouble Round 2 Fluffy vs Stinger (11) The 2 robots both started off with trying to get hits on each other and Fluffy managed to hit Stinger a few times before it stopped and moved on only one wheel, this left Stinger in a bad situation and looked like damage had been done to it. Eventually, Stinger got its wheel working again and was back fighting again retaliating by giving Fluffy a few axe blows before Fluffy's disc stopped working and also had problems with its own maneuverability. Stinger gave Fluffy a few more axe blows before Fluffy lumbered into the CPZ where it recieved a heavier hammer-blow from Mr Psycho. After Fluffy escaped the CPZ, it continued to recieve more hammer blows from the seeded robot which immobilised it. Fluffy then got counted out by Refbot, and placed on the flipper by the house robots where it got thrown across the floor. Winner: Stinger 13 Black vs Double Trouble Both robots got their discs up to speed and 13 Black started the more aggressive ramming and slamming Double Trouble before tearing one of Double Trouble's disc off. 13 Black spun itself around at high speed before getting bashed by Double Trouble which only caused more damage to Double Trouble but the impact also stopped one of 13 Black's discs. 13 Black spent the rest of the battle chasing Double Trouble around the arena and bumping it a lot more with its disc. The fight ended with both robots still mobile which resulted in a judges decision. The judges awarded the fight on damage to 13 Black. Winner: 13 Black Final Stinger (11) vs 13 Black 13 Black got its discs up to speed and Stinger started off attempting to hit the discs of the opposition to immobilise them. Stinger managed to land a few hammer-blows on 13 Black but none were that effective. 13 Black came in on Stinger and tore a piece of rubber off one of Stinger's tyres before bashing it into the release button for the spinning disc of doom. Stinger then tried spinning to cause damage to 13 Black but was still struggling to do so and got more bashes from 13 Black to its wheels. In the last 10 seconds, 13 Black shoved Stinger into the CPZ where it was grabbed by Sir Killalot who nearly got the seeded robot out the arena, but time ran out and it went to the judges, who went in favour of 13 Black. Winner: 13 Black Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice